Summer Love?
by Kirsty94
Summary: This story follows Chax as teenagers? Will they get together?     This is my first fanfic- let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

Brax POV

Me and the boys were sat on the beach having just come out from surfing. We were having a few beers and had just started a bonfire. I was sat there listening to Brody bullshit about how many girls he's been with when I heard Heath wolf-whistle. I turned my head to see the summer bay 'hotties' stopped talking across the beach from us.

The hotties were the three sexiest girls at summer bay high, according to us river boys. Unfortunately for us, well more the rest of the boys than me, we didn't see much of them though, mangrove river and summer bay didn't mix to well. I wasn't too interested in dating any of them, I'd had a few relationships with the girls from Mangrove River, but none of the summer bay girls had ever really caught my eye. As I looked over I saw the usual three girls stood there and was about to turn away when I saw someone I'd never seen before.

Her long brown hair flowed down past her shoulders, where a cream blouse sat. She had short denim shorts on that displayed her beautiful long tanned legs. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Charlie's POV

As I walked over to the beach with Bianca, Leah and Henri I heard someone wolf whistle. The girls started giggling and I gave them a look as if to say 'explain'.

As we walked along, I turned to Bianca while she explained to me who the river boys were. Being new in town I didn't know anything about anyone. As she was talking I could feel someone's eyes on me, staring. I looked in the direction of the river boys to see one of them staring right at me. I looked back at him, admittedly checking him out a bit. He was hot.

Bianca's POV

I was talking to Charlie when she broke eye contact with me. I continued to speak assuming that something had caught her attention. When I followed her gaze I guess you could say I was right. She and Brax, leader of the river boys, were staring right at each other. It seemed intense, like they had a connection. I grabbed Charlie's arm causing her to look back to me.

'That's Brax, leader of the river boys.'

'Oh' Charlie replied making out although she wasn't bothered.

'I saw you checking him out'

Blushing she responded 'What? No I wasn't'

Leah and Henri started to laugh.

'You know all of them have tried hitting on us… except Brax' Henri said matter of factley.

'Yeah, so you know what that means?' Leah asked Charlie

'What' she replied

'He's checking you out, because he sure as hell isn't looking at any of us'

Leah said quite disappointedly.

Myself and Henri, shortly followed by Leah started to laugh as we began to walk on to the beach in the opposite direction to the boys, whilst Charlie seemed to be engrossed in her thoughts, taking one last look over her shoulder to where the river boys were sat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, hope you are enjoying Just to let you know there is no Ruby in this story. Also Charlie's mum died before they came to the bay, so it's just her and her dad, Ross xx**

Brax POV

As I turned and walked down my street I still couldn't stop thinking about the girl from the beach. I didn't even know her name yet I couldn't get her out of my head. It had been a few hours since I'd seen her, the rest of the boys, Heath included were still at the beach, but I'd decided to head home for an early one. I walked through the front door of my house in Mangrove River to be meet by the smell of alcohol and the sight of my mum passed out on the couch. "Great" I thought. I turned to exit again assuming that Casey was with the neighbour Mrs S as I'd dropped him off with her this morning. However, I was wrong. As I was just about to shut the door behind me, I heard crying. I immediately ran into Casey's room. That's when I saw him there, in his cot. His eyes were red from crying; he looked so sad. I picked him up and began to comfort him.

"Case hungry" he said.

"Okay Case, let's get you some dinner eh?"

"Okay Bwaks" he replied.

As I made Case some dinner with the little food we had in the house, I text Heath to come home. I needed him to watch Casey while I sorted Mum out.

Charlie POV

The girls and I had headed our separate ways after an afternoon down at the beach. It had been fun, although I was a little distracted. My mind kept wandering, thinking about the guy from down the other end of the beach, Brax I think Bianca said his name was. When I got home, I wasn't surprised to find that I was alone. I found a note on the table from dad:

"_Working late, see you in the morning. _

_Dad"_

I looked in the fridge, empty. I decided to head back to the diner. Me Bianca, Henri and Leah went there earlier and got a milkshake, seemed nice enough. As I walked into the diner I was away with the fairies so to speak. Completely lost in my own thoughts, thoughts of Brax. I was snapped out of my thoughts shortly:

"Alright darl, what can I get you?"

"Um hi, can I get the spag bol and an orange juice please" I replied.

"Coming right up" with that she smiled and walked away.

Heath POV

I got home about 30 minutes after Brax had left us on the beach. He'd sent me a really blunt text message telling me to get home ASAP. I didn't take orders from anyone, I stood my ground. But it was different with Brax. He'd done everything for me and Case. Dad was long gone and Mum was a deadbeat, so it was different with Brax. I had so much respect for him, and if I'm perfectly honest I was a bit scared of him, so I'd headed straight home.

As I walked into the house, Mum was nowhere to be seen and Brax was feeding Casey in the kitchen.

"Whats'up mate" I asked.

"I need you to look after Casey"

"Okay, but why"

"I came home, to find mum passed out."

I gave him a blank expression as if to say "so". I mean to most people that would be strange and warrant questions. But this was a usual occurrence in our household.

"And she'd picked Casey up and he was alone, scared and hungry. I mean what the hell was she thinking; picking up her 2 year old son before getting absolutely smashed" Brax replied.

I could hear the ager in his voice.

"Where is she now" I asked.

"I managed to get her into her room".

"Okay, well I'll take Casey to Sam's for an hour or so and then bring him back. Don't want to be too long after all it is his bed time, poor little man looks tired."

With that I took Casey and walked out the door, being grateful that I wasn't mum right now. I mean, I know Brax would never hurt her, but she was sure gonna get an ear bashing and rightly so. What was she thinking?

Charlie POV

As I finished up at the diner, I contemplated what to do next. I didn't really feel like going home to an empty house. I decided to head for a walk along the beach. For me this was all new, I'd just moved from the city. I sat on the ground running my fingers through the sand. I stared into the ocean, thinking. Thinking about how much I missed mum, how I wished dad would acknowledge that I existed and thinking about Brax... again.

Brax POV

Heath had arrived home with Casey snuggled into his chest about 20 minutes ago. In this time I'd put Casey to bed and then explained to Heath the conversation I'd had with mum. To cut a long story short she didn't think she'd done anything wrong, she didn't like the fact that her son was "lecturing" her. I walked into the lounge from the kitchen and told Heath to keep an eye on Casey. I needed some air; I needed to clear my head. As I walked down to the beach my brain was in overdrive. I was thinking about why my mum had to be so useless and irresponsible, how different my life could have been if dad had stuck around and about the girl from this afternoon, as hard as I tried I just couldn't get her out of my head.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry there's no Chax together. There will be soon, I promise! I just wanted to do some ground work and build up a bit of the family background. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry its been so long since I updated been super busy. Also sorry this chapter is uber short but I felt like I needed to update - I just haven't had time to do a whole chapter. I'll update again as soon as I can though**

Charlie POV

I looked down at my phone which was flashing in the sand. I had a text from  
>Bianca asking me to meet her tomorrow. As I was replying I noticed the time 11:30! 'Shit' I thought best get home soon otherwise dad will be home before me. As I walked along the beach I noticed someone sat in the sand. I contemplated turning around and walking the other way, I mean it was 11:30 I was a bit weary of strangers sat on the beach. But that's when he looked up.<p>

Brax POV

I heard footsteps approaching me and I looked up to see the girl from the beach earlier. Don't get me wrong she still looked beautiful but there was something different about her now, I could see the sadness and vulnerability in her eyes.

Charlie POV

As I looked at Brax, I didn't see the guy bianca had been describing earlier that day. He didn't look as strong, nor was he wearing that gorgeous cheeky grin. He looked sad and as he looked back at me I couldnt help but feel he was thinking the exact same thing about me-like he looked into my eyes and could see straight into my soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie pov

We stood there, both staring at each other but neither of us saying anything. I was stood staring at a stranger on a beach at nearly midnight, yet what I was feeling was not what you'd expect. I wasn't scared or nervous and nor was it awkward, it was comforting. Although we'd spoken one word to each other there was something about his presence that made me feel secure and safe. I felt like I didn't need to pretend to be something I wasn't because he could see my true sadness as he looked into my eyes. I mean don't get me wrong I know this is crazy but its truly how it feels.

Brax Pov

As we stood there I couldn't help but question who is she? I mean I didn't actually say that but it's what I was thinking. How was it she could look at me and make me feel vulnerable. I know I sound like a sook, I don't even know her name but she looks at me and I feel like she knows all my secrets- every pain I've ever felt.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts, and thought one of us should break the silence. 'Brax' I said looking at her with a smile.  
>'hi' she replied.<br>'so do you have a name?' I responded  
>'Charlie' she smiled<br>'wanna sit?' I asked  
>'i'd love to, but if my dad gets home from work and I'm not home he'll freak'<p>

Charlie pov

I wanted nothing more than to sit and talk to brax, but if I got home after dad he would actually kill me. As I replied i could see his gorgeous green eyes fill with disappointment but only for a split second before he flashed me a cheeky grin. Hiding your feelings, something we have in common I thought.

'Charlie, im a stranger you met in a beach 10 minutes ago, you dont have to make up an excuse'

'seriously, I'm not' I replied, disappointed that he would think that. He didn't reply he just looked at me.

'do you have a phone' I asked.

'his expression changed to pure confusion as he responded 'yes'

'well hand it over then!'

He passed me his phone and I typed my number in. Handing it back I said

'I'm not lying I would love to- so call me! And make sure you do- you wouldn't want to piss off a stranger you meet on the beach in the middle of the night' I winked and walked away.

On my journey home I couldn't help but question where that sudden burst of confidence came from. That so wasnt me! I was shy around most people especially guys, yet I'd practically just asked a guy on a date and it was in that moment I realised just how different brax was and no matter what bianca had told me, I just couldn't believe he was a bad person. 


End file.
